Ruby Rocks
"''I am living proof that guys and girls aren't different from each other. We're all ponies and gender dosent effect who we really are"- ''Ruby on the subject of gender equallity to Twilight Ruby Rocks is the sister of Lightning rocks, the Destroyers Guitarist and one of the main characters in my little rockstar: metal is magic. Appearance Ruby being a royal alicorn, she actually sizes up at a height just short of adult ponies even though she's only 16, however because she also keeps fit like her brother, it gives her a more toned look in comparison to most mares. Her coat is deep burgandy, her mane and tail are black with deep violet highlights and her eyes are sky blue and based of Zecora's eye design. She like her brother, has a pointed horn wich is a unique trait thats shared with unicorns with a fighting background (the pointy horn is for emergency close quarters engagements similar to say the combat knife in the Call of duty series). This trait however has never been found on royal alicorns, ever in equestria's long history making Ruby and her brother Lightning the only Royal fighting alicorns ever. History Born alongside her brother on august 21 1995, Lightning and Ruby Rocks barely knew their parents having been abandoned at an orphanage in Los Pegasus from only 1 month old and lived there for 6 years. One night they planned to run away and a week later sucseeded in escaping, with the intention of becoming musicians in canterlot. However being wild, young and curios their journey led them all over equestria from their home town of Las Pegasus all the way to Fillydephia and eventually Canterlot where they found their future bandmate Rosie Black. Personality She's pretty laid back but she's also kind, fun loving and a bit of a tomcolt (tomboy). She dislikes the idea of mares wrearing too much makeup and loathes high heel shoes. She does pamper herself once in a while by having a nice long, hot bath and a afternoon nap on a cloud. Ruby is often one for a challenge and enjoys it when somepony asks her to prove her worth, but even if she is bested she laughs it off and shakes hooves with the winner. Be warned however she can get annoyed very quickly if you push the wrong buttons like trying her patience . Main article: Ruby Rocks Quotes/Scripts Favorite Songs and Artists *paramore- misery buisness *blur- song 2 and parklife *Avenged sevenfold- bat country, nightmare and welcome to the family *Velvet revolver- she builds quick machines, slither and illegal I song. *Soundgarden-Rusty cage. *Mötley crüe- wild side, girls girls girls, live wire and kickstart my heart. *the blues brothers- everypony needs somepony (everybody needs somebody) *45 grave- Partytime *Aerosmith- lord of the thighs, back in the saddle, you gotta move and love in a elevator. *Metallica- for whom the bell tolls and enter sandman *Iron Maiden- run to the hills *Def Leppard- action, lets get rocked and rock of ages *Nickelback- rockstar, this means war, this Afternoon and just for *Hinder- Born to be wild and all equestrian (american) nightmare *Steel Panther Relationships *Lightning "strikes twice" Rocks- bandmate, brother and BBFF (brother best friend forever). *Rosie Black- bandmate and close friend *Maxx Powers- close friend and bandmate *Zino Xenon- bandmate and close friend *Rainbow Dash- buddy and rival (Ruby beat Rainbow Dash in a race by a HUGE victory) *Lone Star- old friend from when her and Lightning were "touring" equestria, they bumped into him and his siblings who are now part of a rock band themselves called "the Night Sky Stars". *Vinyl Scratch- a buddy down at the local night club who also asked if the destroyers would perform there. *Marisa Ariel Dempsey- after bumping into her at an Avenged sevenfold concert when Ruby and lightning were " touring" equestria, they soon made close friends with each other because of similar tastes in music. She met them again at their (the destroyers) gig in vinyl scratch's nightclub (at ponyville), she didnt reconize them at first but after she (Marisa) asked for an autograph the penny dropped for Marisa (she reconized Ruby's name) and she greeted her old friends with childish glee as did they. *Pinkie Pie- Ruby likes her party on attitude but finds her a hooful to deal with on a regular basis. *Applejack- *Fluttershy- *Rarity- *Twilight- *Apathy- *Dante- Guitars *Gibson Les Paul copy- Note that she hoof crafted this guitar herself using materials she ahem..... "aquired" from a timber yard in Appleloosa and using similarly "aquired" blueprints from a guitar manufacturing company in the same area. The guitar is deep red with tinted black dials and cream colour pick up switch (thats the big white thingy on the guitar shown). Note- If you go near this guitar without her permission, don't expect to be breathing 5 minuets later. Be warned, she will find out...... One way..... or another and when she does expect Pain (and lots of it). *Fender telecaster (w/ tremello arm) cream in colour Trivia *She and her brother are named after finnish hard rock band Hanoi Rocks. *She was born the same date as User:Heavymetalbronie (her creator), August 21st. *During the events of nightmare night, when princess luna arrived and greeted (scared) the townsfolk, Ruby started talking to the guards who pulled Luna's carriage. Later on when Twilight asked for Ruby's help she wrote her mobile phone number on a piece of paper, rolled the paper in a ball and threw it in the air, this caused the guards to fight over the paper for most of the episode. *she dislikes it when her coat is "crystally" from the effect of the crystal heart. *she and her brother are non-identical twins due to the fact that they don't resemble each other and aren't the same gender. *According to her birth certificate she was born 6 minutes after lightning Gallery Human Ruby2 (Pokemon).png|Human Ruby A Ruby V2.png|"sup?" A Ruby.png|"what do You want?" Ruby more than a little dissapointed.png|Facehoof Ruby Gift. xD.png Category:Alicorn Category:Mare Category:Female Category:Bronie Category:Brony